


The Awakening of Lady Morgana

by Jeep_Girl



Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jealous Kara Danvers, Light Angst, Reincarnation, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeep_Girl/pseuds/Jeep_Girl
Summary: Lena and Kara have reestablished their friendship and things appear to be going smoothly for the Luthor. Without warning, she starts having intense, vivid dreams of a life she hasn’t lived and of people she doesn’t know. It’s quite disturbing for Lena, but she isn’t sure what to do about it. She is finally forced to confide in Kara, who enlists J’onn’s help in figuring out exactly what is happening to her dearest friend. Come along for the present-day cross over that no one asked for, but that I couldn’t get out of my head.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin & Morgana & Arthur Pendragon, Gwen (Merlin) & Lena Luthor, Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 104





	The Awakening of Lady Morgana

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos in advance, I have a migraine so proof reading is hard.

Lena should have known things wouldn’t stay steady for long. It has been a few months since taking down her brother and mother… again. It’s been a few months since she started the tenuous repair of her friendship with Kara. And while it feels good to be around Kara again. Lena still struggles. Sometimes with her own guilt of her behavior. Other times with her own thoughts telling her to not trust Kara. It’s a balancing act in Lena’s head, to keep her own thoughts and feelings in check. She knows, logically and rationally, that she can trust Kara. Or… at least she thinks so. The doubt, sometimes a whisper, can get quite loud in her head from time to time. Underneath is the deep seeded feeling driving the doubt. That she doesn’t deserve someone like Kara Danvers in her life. Once Lena made that connection, she was better able to manage the moments of doubt and mistrust, as well as the moments of guilt and shame. Overall, Lena was doing well. Which is why she should have known the other shoe would drop.

It started out small, images in her dreams. She would awake, confused about the content of her dreams. They were of things she had never dreamt of before. Lena often dreamt of Lcorp related problems or issues. Occasionally she would be haunted by nightmares from her childhood, of her family doing heinous things then or now. Over the past year or so, her dreams would often also include Kara Danvers or Supergirl. She would never admit it, but sometimes those particular dreams turned into what some might call spicy. Lena attributed it to her lack of time to devote to dating and called it a day. Kara was the one person she spent the most time around or thought about. So, it made the most sense that the dreams were about her. Or at least, that is what Lena had convinced herself of. As Lex said, denial is a powerful force.

For the past two weeks though, Lena’s dreams have taken on an entirely different form. She no longer dreams of Lcorp, her family, or even Kara Danvers. No, now she dreams of knights and castles and magic. She sees herself, though she looks slightly different, younger, her hair fuller and a slightly different shade, wearing formal medieval dresses. She watches herself interacting often with a young woman, dressed much less regal. Eventually Lena decides she must be some sort of servant for this dream version of herself. She sees too, images of herself interacting with a man with blond hair and a special sword. Lena doesn’t know why she thinks it is special, it is just the feeling she has in the dream. Beyond that, Lena sees herself using magic, her own eyes glowing as she uses it to throw others away from her or set fire to something. Those dreams, the ones where she uses magic, are particularly difficult, as Lena often wakes up drenches in sweat and shaking. She has no idea why.

After two weeks of these dreams, Lena is tired. She sits at her desk at Lcorp, typing away and trying hard not to drift off to sleep. She has had three cups of coffee today and it isn’t even lunch time yet. Unfortunately, Lena’s need for sleep wins out over the caffeine and she finds herself with her head on her desk, sleeping, before she even realizes what happens.

_Lena is laying in a bed, clearly unwell. She feels awful. A young, thin man approaches her with a smile on his face. He is here to offer her some medicine, to help her feel better. She takes the soothing liquid without much thought. But then suddenly, she feels it, she is dying. She looks wide eyed at the man, whose eyes glisten with tears as he whispers, “it was the only way.”_

Lena nearly jumps out of her chair when she hears the knock on her door. She spins because it wasn’t coming from her office door, but the balcony door. She sees Kara standing there with a bag of food and a shy smile. Lena tries to smile at Kara and wave her in while also trying to calm her racing heart. She knows Kara can hear it if she wants to.

“Hey, Lee. Everything alright? Your head was down on your desk when I got here.” Kara makes her way over to the couch and coffee table to start pulling out the food she brought.

Lena stands up and follows her over to the couch. “Everything is ok… I just haven’t been sleeping well.” Kara looks at her with concern. It makes Lena’s heart melt a little. Now that everything is out in the open between them, Kara seems even more of an open book than she was before. She is more relaxed, more comfortable being her whole self, instead of the pieces she only wanted Lena to see before.

“I’m sure some food will perk me right up,” Lena says, only somewhat convincingly as she makes her way over to the couch. Kara smiles nonetheless and doesn’t push it. Despite the fact that they do have lunch nearly every day of the week now, in addition to spending several evenings together, Kara is hesitant to push Lena too hard, afraid that if she does Lena will throw up all her walls again and her work these past few months will be for nothing.

So instead, they two talk about their respective work and ignore the elephant in the room.

Unfortunately for Lena, she can’t keep ignoring it. That evening, her and Kara fall asleep on the couch at Kara’s watching a movie. And that’s when things escalate quite intensely.

_Lena sees herself surrounded by what she can only describe as knights. All of them wearing armor with a red dragon symbol on the chest, their sword drawn as they step closer and closer, clearly intent on harming her. That’s when she suddenly feels it, a surge of power course through her entire body as she launches the men back._

_Just as suddenly, Lena is now holding her own sword, fighting the dark-skinned women from her other dreams, the one she is usually friendly with. They are fighting each other now, swords clashing with one another. “Gwen!”_

“Lena! Wake up!”

Suddenly Lena’s eyes snap open and she jumps forward, her eyes searching for Kara, who’s voice she clearly heard calling to her. Lena feels Kara’s arms wrapped around her from behind and realizes they are floating in the air.

“Kara… did you sleep fly with me?”

Kara starts to slowly lower them down. “No… I woke up and you were in the air Lee.”

As they land, Lena turns around to face Kara, her signature eyebrow raised. “Excuse me?”

Kara tries to give her a smile, though it is contorted due to the concern look on her face shadowing it. “I woke up because you were yelling a name… Gw… Gwen?... and you were in the air… floating… on your own. I flew up so you wouldn’t fall when you woke up.”

Lena stares at Kara, attempting to process exactly what Kara was saying to her. Lena floated. In the air. On her own. In her sleep.

And who is this Gwen person she keeps dreaming about?

“I don’t understand,” Lena finally says.

“Me either… is this why you haven’t been sleeping well Lee?”

Lena nods. “Yes, but nothing like this has happened before, that I know of.”

Kara hums. “Well, that would mean it is escalating. Do you think maybe J’onn could help us? He does have psychic abilities after all.”

Lena chews on her bottom lip as she debates whether she wants to let an alien purposefully poke around her brain. Given the past few weeks of dreams though… perhaps it is time for someone to intervene. While she thinks about it, Lena doesn’t miss the fact that Kara used the word us, not you. Kara was in this with Lena, all the way. It was a comforting thought for her because she had no idea what else she was going to do. “Alright…”

Lena had to get through one more day at Lcorp before meeting with J’onn that evening. She was keeping herself busy with paperwork, trying to avoid any unnecessary meetings when her assistant came in with an odd expression on her face.

“Yes, Jess?”

“Um… there are two people here to see you, but they do not have a meeting… they insisted that it is of the upmost importance.”

“Who are they?” Lena thought maybe it was two of the board members, freaking out about the potential stock market dropping.

“Um… they said their names are…” Jess stares hard at Lena, like she doesn’t want to say it.

“Jess, out with it.”

“Arthur… and Merlin.”

Lena stares at Jess. “As in… King Arthur and Merlin the Magician?” Jess nods. “Jess, I swear to god, if this is some prank you and Kara cooked up.” Jess throws her hands up, palms facing Lena.

“I swear, this is for real.”

Lena sighs as she squeezes the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. “Send them in.”

Lena stands up and walks to the front side of her desk as two men walk into her office and she freezes. It’s them. Two of the main people that have been haunting her dreams for the past two weeks. The blond-haired man with the special sword and the scrawny young man who tries to kill her. Or does. Lena isn’t sure.

“Morgana, we finally found you!” The blond one, presumably Arthur, exclaims. He attempts to stride forward but Merlin puts a hand on his arm and holds him back. “Careful,” Merlin says in a hushed tone.

Lena eyes them carefully, her arms crossed over her chest. “My name is Lena Luthor. Can you two explain to me why you are here exactly.” Arthur seems to deflate slightly as he looks to Merlin before looking back at Lena after Merlin just shrugs at him.

“You don’t remember?”

“I know for the past few weeks I’ve been having vivid dreams that involve the two of you among several others. So, tell me, why is this happening?”

“You’re awakening.” Merlin says it like that answers everything. Arthur elbows him. “What Merlin means, is that your memories are slowly returning. With them, your powers.”

“Powers?” Lena wasn’t about to tell them she was already experiencing them.

“Yes. Morgana… Lena. You… You are the reincarnated Lady Morgana Pendragon. You are my half-sister and an enchantress of the oldest magics in this world.”

“And you are supposed to be the legendary King Arthur?” Lena says it with disbelief. Because despite knowing that aliens exist. Despite knowing that time travel exists. Despite knowing that the multiverse exists. This right here, in front of her, seems completely impossible.

“Yes. I am.”

“And you,” she says, nodding to Merlin, “are Merlin, the infamous magician that protects King Arthur?”

Merlin gives her a sly smile and a curt nod.

“Prove it.”

“Mor- Lena. You need to remember. We need you to get your magic back so that we can restore balance to the world.”

Lena stare Arthur down, his pleading voice hitting her deep inside, connecting to something she can’t quite reach. Just as she feels herself about to reach it, they are interrupted by a familiar swoosh and boots landing on the balcony.

“Lee, I have-” Kara stops talking as she takes in the scene before her. “Oh, I didn’t realize you were in a meeting.” For weeks now, Lena’s assistant had made sure she was free for lunch. Kara had gotten so used to her being available that she stopped checking.

Lena turns sideways towards Kara. “Kara, perfect timing. They were just leaving.” Lena isn’t sure who these people are or what they want from her. But she definitely doesn’t trust them. Especially considering her dreams of them often involve them trying to kill her.

Arthur sighs as he looks to Merlin, who again just shrugs, like he knew this was a lost cause. Arthur takes a tentative step towards Lena, pulling something out of his back pocket. Kara takes a protective step towards Lena, ready to use her superspeed to protect her if necessary.

“Here. This is how you can get ahold of me if you change your mind. Unless you remember how to do it… the old way. Please, try to remember.” Arthur reaches out his hand, holding a piece of paper. Lena pauses, considering, before finally reaching out and taking the paper with a nod. Arthur bows slightly to Lena before turning and exiting her office. Merlin gives Kara an unreadable look before following Arthur. Using her superhearing, Kara hears Merlin say to Arthur in the hallway “Did you see that? That woman flew here! She has magic!”

“They seemed… odd.” Kara says after they are gone. “Who were they?” She makes her way to the couch, setting the food down. Lena follows her, unsure of exactly what to even say, her reality seeming to spin more and more out of control.

“Kara, what do you know about the tale of King Arthur?”

Kara insisted that Lena take the rest of the day off from Lcorp so that they could go see J’onn right away. After hearing about King Arthur and the fact that the man who was in Lena’s office claimed to be him… not to mention he looked exactly like the person in Lena’s dreams, she was kind of freaking out. And since Lena has such a hard time saying no to Kara, Lena found herself at the watch tower, sitting on a couch, waiting for J’onn to arrive.

Kara was sitting next to her, holding her hand, her thumb unconsciously stroking the back of Lena’s hand to sooth her. Kara could tell Lena was anxious, scared even, about what all of this meant. Lena could tell too that Kara was equally afraid, but she was doing her best to keep it together, for Lena.

“We will figure this out, Lee.” Kara whispered this into Lena’s ear as they saw J’onn land on the balcony of the watch tower and make his way over to them. Lena gave Kara an unconvincing smile. 

“Kara, Lena, it is good to see you. I’m sorry it is under such dire circumstances.” Kara stands up and gives J’onn a hug. Lena stands up as well, unsure of what to do until J’onn pulls her in for a hug as well. Kara smiles seeing this, feeling like her found family might finally be on the verge of being whole again.

“Kara tells me you have been plagued by intense dreams these past few weeks, dreams of another life. And that most recently you started demonstrating some kind of power with it.” Lena nods. “And now, today, two strangers show up who look just like two of the people from your dreams.”

“That’s correct.” Lena tries to take a deep breath but finds herself only able to take shallow ones as her anxiety washes over her entire body. “I don’t understand what is happening.”

J’onn gives her a half-smile. “With your permission, I can enter your mind and attempt to sort through these dreams and your memories to sort out what is real and what isn’t. I can try to make sense of everything.”

Lena grits her teeth and nods. “Let’s do this.” She makes her way back over to the couch, Kara following suit. “I’ll be with you, right here when you wake up.” Lena smiles wide at her, so thankful that Kara is here with her. J’onn stands before her and places his index and middle fingers on either side of Lena’s head, on her temples, and closes his eyes. “Ok Lena, close your eyes and take a few deep breaths, try to relax, try to open your mind to me.”

Lena does as she is asked. Her eyes flutter closed as she takes in a few slow, deep breaths, settling into the couch. She can feel the heat radiating off Kara from her one side. She feels J’onn’s fingers on her temples. Slowly, the room begins to fade as she feels herself disconnect from her own body and surroundings. She suddenly feels disjointed, like she is watching herself from above, and sees herself standing next to J’onn. Before them it is pitch black.

“Ok Lena, focus on my voice,” Lena hears his voice like an echo. It isn’t quite in the room they were just in, but instead it is like they are in a giant cave. “I want you to focus on this Arthur person. Recall your latest vision of him.” Suddenly where there was blackness, it is filled with visions, images of all the dreams she had been having. She sees Arthur and Merlin from today. She sees the images of them from her dreams. Sometimes they are attacking her. Other times, it appears that they are friendly. She again sees that woman, Gwen, near her. They appear quite close to one another, often. She sees herself with a young boy. She sees herself with some blond woman she doesn’t recall seeing before. Thousands of memories or dreams, she isn’t sure, flash by her at the speed of light. And yet, somehow, she can take them all in. Suddenly, names start to come to her mind. Names beyond Arthur, Merlin, and Guinevere.

Mordred

Morgause

Percival

Gaius

Gwaine

Elyan

Leon

Lancelot

And just as suddenly, Lena gasps for breath, sucking in air. She feels Kara’s had caressing her back as she says softly, “easy, just breathe, Lee, just breathe.”

Her eyesight is dotted for a few seconds, but when it finally clears, she looks up to J’onn. “What the hell was that?”

J’onn, who was now standing a few steps away, looks at her somewhat forlorn. “Lena, what do you believe of past lives?”

_Well, fuck_ is Lena’s first thought. “I’ve never given it much thought, to be honest. I’ve mostly been focused on trying to fix my soul in this life.” She says it sarcastically but looks at Kara who gives her a sad smile because she knows Lena is using humor to cover her distress. Even more so, she wasn’t really being sarcastic. She was being honest.

J’onn takes a deep breath as he prepares himself to explain further. “Lena, it is not unheard of for a creature’s essence, whether you call it a soul or something else, to be reincarnated in the next life so that it can grow, so that it may do better in the next lifetime. Much like the Buddhist religion believes here on Earth.”

“And what does that have to do with me?” Lena is pretty sure she knows the answer already, but she needs it spelled out for her explicitly.

“It would appear that in a past life, many many years ago, that you were Morgana Pendragon. You met an early demise at the hands of Merlin after killing your brother Arthur. From what I saw in these memories, you were betrayed by your father, Uther Pendragon and by Merlin. You were cast out for having magic, hunted even. And so, you sough revenge by taking over, by killing Uther and claiming the throne for yourself and ousting Arthur. It all ended in quite a blood bath, to say the least.”

“Rao… No wonder you have trouble trusting people Lee.” It’s the first time Kara has spoken in several minutes. Lena looks at her, eyes wide, trying to take all this in. “What do you mean?” Kara takes a few seconds to collect her thoughts. “Well, I know your family wasn’t exactly… the most emotional stable or trustworthy… but think about the fact that your soul… your essence… it lived through an entirely difference level of betrayal before all this. You’ve been carrying that around inside you and you didn’t even know it.”

Lena nods, taking in Kara’s revelation. It did put a new spin to the idea of intergeneration trauma.

“If I killed Arthur in the past… why would he waltzed into my office today… claiming he needs my help to restore balance?” She looks to J’onn, hoping he has some insight. The look on his face, reveals that he is at a loss to explain present day Arthur and Merlin’s behaviors though. “It is unclear how or why your past life is suddenly being activated today. From what I understand, that is an exceedingly rare occurrence. Only when a planet is about to experience an extreme shift will this kind of event occur.”

“What kind of shift?” Lena asks.

J’onn looks her in the eyes as he says, “I don’t know. I have only heard legends of such things when I was growing up on Mars. There were no records of such events occurring. I wish I could offer you more information.”

Lena smiles. “J’onn, you have done so much for you. Thank you, really.” J’onn gives her a kind smile and nod in return.

“Kara, can you take me back to Lcorp? I think it’s time we reach out to Arthur and Merlin.”

“Lena, before you go… if you’d like, I can give you unlimited access to Morgana’s memories. It may help you navigate things with Arthur and Merlin.” Lena looks at Kara who shrugs, letting her know it is her decision. Lena looks back at J’onn and nods. He approaches her and this time puts only one hand to her temple, focusing on releasing the memories from her subconscious, bringing them to her consciousness. Lena feels a surge of electricity course through her as the memories flood through her, causing emotion after emotion to also be felt with each new memory that she now has access to. She feels how close she was with Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen. And how betrayed she felt, how her quest to take the throne was driven by her desire to make sure no one would ever be persecuted for something they could not control. It oddly rang very similar to her own path in this life as well. Except in this path, she chose to walk away from the dark side and back into the light. And perhaps that is what J’onn meant about the essence, the soul, growing in the next lifetime.

“Are you sure they will come?” Kara was pacing around Lena’s office while Lena sits behind her desk. By now it is quite late and most everyone has gone home for the day. “Oh, they will come. Arthur said I am needed to restore balance… whatever that means.” Lena feels like she should remember what that means, but the memories she has access to aren’t providing her any information related to restoring balance.

Kara opens her mouth, about to start another rant when there is a knock at the door. Lena stands up to go open the door but Kara superspeeds and beats her to it. Lena smirks, knowing Kara is in full on protective mode right now.

“Hi, please… come in,” Kara notices they have a third person with them this time. As they enter, Lena smiles at Arthur, remembering fondly how well they got along before everything went so horribly wrong. She watches Merlin follow behind him, again a neutral expression on his face. She is surprised to see a third figure following behind Merlin.

“Gwen?” Lena says breathlessly, unconsciously stepping towards the woman she hasn’t seen in over a thousand years.

Gwen smiles widely at her, taking in the woman before her. “You remember me?”

“You were the first name I recalled, actually.” At this point, Kara closes the door and clears her throat, pulling Lena back to the present and away from the memories flooding her mind. She recalls all the times that Gwen had comforted Morgana… her… when she had nightmares… or had helped keep her safe or protect her… they were a team for a long time in Camelot… until they weren’t.

“So… um… hi… I’m Kara,” the poignant journalist stumbles out, stretching out her hand, which Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen shake. “What are you to the Lady Morgana? To Lady Lena?” asks Gwen, a hint of condescension in her voice. Kara walks up and stands next to Lena. “I’m her… best friend.”

Lena smiles, but also feels a strange tug, torn between her present life and this past life that she can now so clearly remember. She gives Kara an appreciative smile before looking at Gwen and seeing a hint of sadness in her eyes, though she tries to hide it behind a neutral expression.

“And how is it that you can fly? How do you have magic in a world where magic is so limited?” This time, it is Merlin who speaks up, clearly still stuck on what he saw earlier in the day.

Kara glances to Lena who gives her a knowing nod. Kara looks back to Merlin, prepared to be honest with the magician from the past. “I’m not from this planet. I came here from a distant planet called Krypton. I was sent here because my planet was dying. Here, under the yellow sun, I am gifted with powers, one of which includes flying.”

Merlin’s mouth drops open slightly while Arthur smiles widely at the prospect of having even more help with the battle that is to come. Gwen eyes the blond Kryptonian guardedly.

“Look, the reason I called you here, is so you could answer some questions I have.” Arthur nods, indicating for Lena to continue. “First, how… how are you here, now? Were you reincarnated as well? If so, how did you regain your memories?”

Arthur looks to Merlin to explain this first one. Merlin lets out a long, ragged breath. “After Arthur died…”

“You mean, after I killed him,” Lena cuts in, letting them all know that she does indeed remember. Merlin nods curtly. “After you killed him, I took his body to its resting place. He awoke from that resting place, memories intake. I have been waiting for Arthur to awake since that time.”

“So, you’ve been living on Earth this entire time?” Kara asked, in part because she thought only J’onn and eventually herself, would be the few beings on this planet who lived extended lives like that. Knowing that there were others… that was of interest to Kara… if magic could extend human lives… and Lena has magic… could Lena stick around longer?

“Yes, my magic has allowed me to extend my life, as my destiny has been to await King Arthur’s return so that I may assist him.” Kara nods, but doesn’t press the issue further, storing this information for later.

Lena jumps back in with her questions. “Ok, what about you Gwen?”

“Much like you, I have lived an entire life until a few months ago when Arthur helped me regain my memories.” She smiles at Arthur endearingly. Lena recalls how the two fell in love. She remembers her own intense friendship with Gwen. Again, mirroring her own intense friendship with Kara. And again, similar to this life, there was a fallout. But unlike this lifetime, there was no reconcile before she died. The more Lena remembered, the more she believed in what J’onn had told her earlier that day.

“How come my dreams only started a couple weeks ago? And why did you just now come to find me?” Gwen looked at Arthur, a hint of sadness on her face. This time, Arthur answered. “You were the only one not in England or Ireland, so it took much longer to find you. It was Gwen that located you. She researched who you are in this life and was able to figure out that you were originally born in Ireland but moved to the US when you were very young. It was an unforeseen event. Once we knew where you were, it took us some time to agree on what to do from there.” Arthur glanced briefly at Merlin. Lena picked up from the context that Merlin was probably the one not wanting to travel around the world for the one who killed the king originally.

“Ok… just… one more question. You said earlier today that I am supposed to help you restore balance. How am I supposed to do that? I mean, I killed you. And Merlin killed me, in the past. Why seek me out, now?”

Arthur, without breaking eye contact, stares deeply into her eyes as he says, “Because we got it wrong the first time around. I see that now. I know I must rectify that.”

Lena stares back into Arthur’s ocean blue eyes. “How?” she says softly.

“By working together to bring magic back into the world.”

“Lee, can I talk to you for a second? In private?” Kara asks, her eyes pleading. Lena nods, excusing the two of them to the balcony, closing the door behind them.

“Are you sure we can trust them Lena? The idea of unleashing magic in the world… I mean, who gets it? Who decides who gets it? How do we know it won’t be used for nefarious purposes?”

Lena puts a hand on Kara’s shoulder, sending a shiver down Kara’s spine. Kara looks into the calming green eyes she has grown to love. “Kara, Darling, you can’t choose magic, it chooses you. And just like anything else, there will always be the potential for people to use it for evil purposes. But that is why we have people like you, Supergirl.” Kara smiles as her cheeks turn pink.

“Ok… but are you sure about this? Are you sure about them? About this Gwen person?”

“Kara Danvers… am I detecting a hint of jealousy right now?” Lena can’t help but smirk, realizing that Kara is threatened by Gwen.

“What? Um… no… what? Why would you… no. I’m not… I just want to make sure you are safe, that is all.”

“Uh huh. Well, come on. Let’s not keep our guests waiting any longer. We apparently have work to do.”

“So, you’ll still let me help?” Kara’s voice is vulnerable, so afraid of being pushed to the fringes now that Lena has this group of people from her past life infringing on their current life.

Lena holds her hand out for Kara, who happily takes it. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Darling.”

Lena knows they have been dancing around something… something more. Something beyond this intense friendship they have had for the past five years. Going from one crisis to the next has not lent them the time to process and figure out exactly what that might be. And after the fallout between them… and the reconcile… it definitely felt like both of them were afraid to push beyond the friendship they were slowly rebuilding. But now, in that moment, Lena saw it, a glimpse of what could be. As her magic was awakening inside of her, she saw a future with Kara by her side, as more than a friend. She smiled, knowing that when Kara was ready, she would let Lena know.

One year later…

Lena splits her time now, three months in National City and three months in her new office in Ireland, back and forth between the two three months at a time. It keeps her close to Arthur and the others, who have set up head quarters in England. They run a training facility for magic users and anyone else who wishes to train “in the old ways,” which essentially means learning to sword fight, ride horses, or do anything else related to being a part of Camelot. Merlin, who many youngsters like to call Dumbledore or Gandalf (much to his chagrin), leads the courses, while Lena makes guest appearances every few months, spending a week to train in advanced magics. It took quite a while, but Merlin did finally warm up to Lena. She can’t be sure, but Lena believes Gwen had something to do with it.

As for Gwen, she decided to leave Camelot once it was running smoothly so she could travel and see the world on her own. Arthur of course supported her decision. While they were married in their past life, they know that in this life, they needed to grow and have their own new experiences. Many of the knights were also awoken throughout the process of reestablishing a Camelot. Most of them chose to return to Camelot and train an entirely new generation of knights, some of which were trained to use magic in battle, others who were trained without magic. What was important was that the values of the knighthood were passed down to the next generation – loyalty, respect, and courtesy for all; helping those who need it; honor; and skill in battle.

Kara continued to be Supergirl and used her status to support the introduction and use of magic for good, much like she uses her own gifts. She often spoke out against the misuse of magic and would help contain those who would use it for wicked purposes. For Kara though, she wanted to support Lena in her discovery of her own powers. With her memories restored, she quickly regained much of her previous powers. And once they were back in the world, she was able to tap into an entirely new set of powers she didn’t have in the last life (like flying). Kara particularly liked this magically power because it meant that they could fly together.

“Lee!” Lena turns to see Kara literally rolling on the floor as she flies through the open balcony door of her office in Ireland. Lena chuckles as she stood up and walked over, extending her hand out for Kara, who sheepishly took it. “I’m still not used to the new balcony…”

Lena decides to not point out the fact that it is an exact replica of her office in National City. “What brings you to my neck of the woods, Kara?” By now, Kara is back on her feet and smiling. “I missed you.”

Lena smiled, a blush creeping up her cheek. “It has been a whole week since I left National City.”

“Exactly.” Lena’s hand wraps around her neck as she makes her way over to the couch and sits down. Kara follows and sits down, right next to Lena. “So, how are things here?”

Lena looks closely at Kara; she can practically feel the vibrations coming off the superhero. Ever since she had embraced her magical powers, Lena was able to essentially read a person’s emotions through the air. She could feel Kara. And Kara was nervous. “Is that really what you came here to ask me Kara?”

Kara’s eyes go wide as she stares at Lena, a deer caught in headlights. “Um… well… not exactly…”

Lena puts a hand on Kara’s leg to settle it. “Hey, it’s just me. You can tell me anything.”

Kara looks up at the ceiling like it is suddenly the most interesting thing in the room. She takes a few breaths. She finally looks back at Lena. “There is something I’ve been wanting to tell you for… for a while now.”

“Ok. What is it?” Lena stares intently into Kara’s deep blue eyes.

“It’s just… I don’t want to mess anything up between us… We have been in such a good place for so long now…”

Finally getting a hint at what Kara might be finally ready to tell her, Lena’s heart starts to race. “Kara, please, just tell me. I promise, you won’t ruin anything.”

Kara takes in another breath and lets it out slowly. “Well… you know… you know how… last year… when you accused me of… of being jealous of Gwen?”

“Yes…”

“And I… I denied it.”

“Uh huh…”

Kara stares at her own hands, too anxious to look at Lena. “Well… I was… jealous… I was jealous of the idea of you… of you and Gwen as something… more than friends.” Kara squeezes her own hands together. “And I… I didn’t know what to do with those feelings… so I tried to shove them down…”

Kara’s voice dies off after that. Lena thinks she might be losing Kara to her own head, so she says softly, “and now?” to try to bring her back. It does the trick, as Kara looks into Lena’s forest green eyes. She takes in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she prepares to say this last part, which she practiced in the mirror so much. “Now, I realize that all I want is to build a life with you. I realize how my love for you snuck up on me, quietly. How I have been in love with you for so long and just didn’t realize it. But now that I do realize it, I don’t want to ever let you go. And even if it is only ever as friends, I would accept that. Because having you in my life in any capacity is an honor and makes my life a million times more fulfilling than not having you in it at all. And I can say that with so much certainty after the past couple of years.”

Lena takes Kara in, can see that she is about to burst. “Kara?”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Kara’s eyes go wide. “What? Really?”

“Yes, really. I have been patiently waiting a year for you to tell me this.” Lena smiles widely.

Kara returns the smile. “Absolutely.”

Lena closes the short distance as she feels Kara’s hands wrap around her head and entangle in her hair. Lena’s hands naturally find Kara’s hips, pulling her in close. The kiss is electric, years of emotions built up behind it, finally being released.

As they pull apart, Kara rests her head on against Lena’s. “If you knew, why didn’t you say anything?”

Lena smiles softly. “I wanted to wait for you to be ready. I didn’t want you to feel pressured.” This response elicits a smile from Kara, who leans in for another kiss, that Lena happily returns. As they envelop each other, Lena has a fleeting thought that sometimes, when the other shoe does drop, perhaps it drops for a very good reason, indeed. And that sometimes that other shoe can lead to something as glorious as this moment right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Why? I don't know. But this idea would not leave me alone. So here it is. I hope you liked it. Come holler at me on twitter or insta @ forever_angsty


End file.
